The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for transforming energy from a heat source into usable form using a working fluid that is expanded and regenerated. The invention further relates to methods and apparatus for improving the heat utilization efficiency of a thermodynamic cycle.
In the Rankine cycle, a working fluid such as water, ammonia, or a freon is evaporated in an evaporator utilizing an available heat source. The evaporated gaseous working fluid is expanded across a turbine to transform its energy into usable form. The spent gaseous working fluid is then condensed in a condenser using an available cooling medium. The pressure of the condensed working medium is increased by pumping, followed by evaporation and so on to continue the cycle.
The Exergy cycle, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,561, utilizes a binary or multi-component working fluid. This cycle operates generally on the principle that a binary working fluid is pumped as a liquid to a high working pressure and is heated to partially vaporize the working fluid. The fluid is then flashed to separate high and low boiling working fluids. The low boiling component is expanded through a turbine, to drive the turbine, while the high boiling component has heat recovered for use in heating the binary working fluid prior to evaporation. The high boiling component is then mixed with the spent low boiling working fluid to absorb the spent working fluid in a condenser in the presence of a cooling medium.
In applicant's further invention, referred to as the Basic Kalina cycle, the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,563, relatively lower temperature available heat is utilized to effect partial distillation of at least a portion of a multi-component fluid stream at an intermediate pressure to generate working fluid fractions of differing compositions. The fractions are used to produce at least one main rich solution which is relatively enriched with respect to the lower boiling component, and to produce one lean solution which is relatively impoverished with respect to the lower boiling component. The pressure of the main rich solution is increased; thereafter, it is evaporated to produce a charged gaseous main working fluid. The main working fluid is expanded to a low pressure level to convert energy to usable form. The spent low pressure level working fluid is condensed in a main absorption stage by dissolving with cooling in the lean solution to regenerate an initial working fluid for reuse.
In accordance with another invention of the applicant, the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,867, a fluid may be diverted to a reheater after initial expansion in the turbine to increase the temperature available for superheating. After return to the turbine, and additional expansion, the fluid is withdrawn from the turbine and cooled in an intercooler. Afterwards, the fluid is returned to the turbine for additional expansion. The cooling of the turbine gas may provide additional heat for evaporation. Intercooling provides compensation for the heat used in reheating and may provide recuperation of heat available which would otherwise remain unused following final turbine expansion.
It would be desirable to further increase the efficiency of the aforementioned thermodynamic cycles.